


“That was badass!”

by Arkaidou



Category: The Uncanny Counter
Genre: BAMF So-Mun, Fighting, Gen, Not Beta Read, i don’t know how to write knife fights, or any fight in general, writing fics for this fandom if no one else will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaidou/pseuds/Arkaidou
Summary: Ju-yeon and Ung-min get to see Mun’s fighting skills
Relationships: So-Mun & Ju-yeon, So-Mun & Ju-yeon & Ung-min, So-Mun & Ung-min
Kudos: 63





	“That was badass!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I had to write another fic bc why not but I just got done with episode 10 and it was so unbearable, not in a poorly written way I just couldn’t stand to see Mun powerless :(

They had a weird schedule when hanging out together. They either worked on their comic they were making or did normal things teenagers did, like...

Well... they weren’t exactly normal teenagers, even if only one of them was secretly a Counter.

You can’t really call yourself normal if you associate with the abnormal. Like Mun. Him suddenly being able to walk perfectly fine and even do fair amounts of parkour after 7 years of being crippled was not normal.

Especially if he seemed to have gotten “special abilities”. They had been able to notice how he had gotten way stronger than before even if he tried to hide it.

And mysteriously enough he suddenly knew hand-to-hand combat and how to fight back against his bullies.

They had learned that after their lives were threatened by Hyeok-u, even if they were unconscious for a remainder of the time.

How Mun fought against 17 teenagers all armed with Pipes, Bats, and hot rods isn’t something anyone could answer. But they weren’t about to question it, they were just lucky they left with their lives. 

Ung-min, Ju-yeon and Mun all talked as they strolled down the street, still in their School uniforms. It was late now, the sky was dark and the stars shown brightly in the sky. It wasn’t everyday, er, night, that they could see the stars. 

“Imagine if someone knew everyone in the world. Do you think they’d have a ranking list on who’s the nicest one out of everyone else in the world?” Ju-yeon asked. She always asked weird questions at the most random times. 

“You think we’d be anywhere near the top 10?” Mun asked. “There’s 7 billion something people, we’d have to do something really good to get there. I reckon that we’d be somewhere near the six billion’s.” Ung-min replied

“Six billions? There’s a ton of shitty people as well, there’s no way we’d rank that low!” Ju-yeon said, pouting lightly. Ung-min and Ju-yeon kept bickering as Mun got an uneasy feeling, like they were being followed. 

“Hey, maybe we-“ as he was about to finish his sentence he felt himself being yanked into an Alleyway along with his friends. 

He felt the sharp edge of a knife against his throat, a strong arm holding it there, he froze. He looked at his friends who were being held back and restrained too, yelling out of fear and panic. 

“Give me everything you have or I’ll fucking kill you.” A gruff voice said, high on adrenaline in fear of being caught but not showing it. 

“Mun!” Ju-yeon called before a hand covered her mouth, muffling her. Mun didn’t have much time to stall here. 

Quickly he placed his hands on the arm and forced it off his neck with his superhuman like strength, pushing it behind his attacker as he heard a crack and a pained groan. 

Mun used the arm to twist them around to kick him in the stomach and punch him in the face, knocking him on the ground. 

He rushed over to where his friends were on the other side of the alley and yanked the attacker of Ju-yeon by his arm, making her rush forward, luckily not hurt by the action. 

The other attacker tried throwing a punch which he dodged, then kicking him to knock him on his feet and hit the ground on his head. 

The third attacker had let go of Ung-min at this point, backing away slowly in fear. He attempted to run away before Mun grabbed him by his hood, punched him, and slammed him into the ground. 

He heaved out a breath before looking at his two friends who looked stunned, relieved, hopeful and scared all at once. “C-call the police.” He huffed out, looking at the unconscious bodies on the street next to them.   
  


When the police did arrive they were questioned but escorted back to Mun’s place safely. His grandparents hugged him and rubbed his back and ruffled his hair, sobbing about how they’re lucky he wasn’t harmed. 

As they reached Mun’s room and all sat down in silence for a awhile, Ju-yeon spoke up, “When did you learn how to do that?” Ung-min looked at Mun who was staring at the ground, a little taken back by the sudden question.

“I, uh.. picked it up from a few places. It- it was nothing really, I’m just glad you guys are safe.” He answered as honestly as he could without revealing too much.

“That was badass!” Ju-yeon exclaimed, “You need to teach us sometime.” Ung-min nodded at that.

Mun was silent for a moment but chuckled, “Yeah, for sure. Maybe later though.” They smiled at that. 


End file.
